Hungry Eyes
by cherrydust
Summary: Very slight angst. PG for shonen-ai and a clumsy kissing scene. That's all I'm tellin' ya! Now go read and review! Please!


Hungry Eyes-Eric Carmen

Hungry Eyes-Eric Carmen

Duo whistled jauntily to himself as he sauntered his way through the park. He'd been over-swept with the intense desire to relive his childhood and had headed straight for the park. About twenty minutes past dusk, the park was nearly deserted and Duo had the domain to himself.

Realizing this, a wide grin spread over his face as he headed to the swings. No one was watching, he could act like a little kid again. As Duo ascended the swing and began to push his legs back and forth, he wasn't aware of the black eyes that glowed like embers at him from the darkness.

//I've been meaning to tell you

I've got this feelin' that won't subside

I look at you and I fantasize

You're mine tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes//

Wufei wasn't sure why he was there. He only knew he'd been lying on his bed, reading, when he'd felt the unexplainable and irresistible urge to go here. And then…he'd seen Duo. Acutely aware of the strange emotions tumbling around inside of him and of the fact he saw Duo as more than a close friend, he'd followed him anyway.

Now, watching Duo in what was clearly a private moment, Wufei couldn't help but feeling like a bit of a stalker. But he was unable to take his off of the boy he'd looked at for so long…

//One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes//

Duo was beginning to get the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching him. Trying to ignore the feeling, he pumped higher and higher, getting dizzy, as he swung higher to the star-lit sky. Gasping sharply as the swing set began to jump in the ground, causing the bumps children called 'cherrybumps', he fell.

//I feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out

I wanna show you what love's all about

Darlin' tonight

Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes//

Before Wufei was aware of what was happening, he was over at Duo's side. The American was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. "Are you okay?" Wufei asked sharply, kneeling on the ground beside Duo.

A sudden flush radiated in Duo's face as he mumbled, "yeah. Just got the wind knocked outta me."

"You sure?" Wufei persisted as Duo gasped for breath a few moments later.

"You can't kill Death," Duo joked feebly, grinning at Wufei. "Anyway, I think my pride's the only thing that's been severely damaged."

"Not your mouth for sure," Wufei grunted in distaste.

//One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes//

After a moment, Duo managed to get t his feet, still laughing at himself. As the two men stood, gazing at each other in the moonlight, Duo asked, "How come you're at the park?"

"I don't know," Wufei, said honestly, "Why are you here?"

"I felt the need to connect with my inner child," Duo grinned. After a moment, he said a bit more seriously, "I'm glad you're here though."

//I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see

This love was meant to be//

Wufei shifted uncomfortably under Duo's open gaze. Duo couldn't know anything about what he felt-could he? Wufei swallowed audibly as Duo closed the distance between them. Nearly touching Wufei, Duo whispered, "It's all right."

Wufei looked up suddenly and his ebony eyes met Duo's violet ones. "Wu-Wufei?" Duo asked gently, not quite reading the look in Wufei's eyes.

Wufei leaned forwarded then and gently, almost clumsily, kissed Duo.

//I've got hungry eyes

One look at you and I can't disguise

I've got hungry eyes

I feel the magic between you and I

I've got hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With those hungry eyes

Now did I take you by surprise

With my hungry eyes//

Duo melted into the kiss, shocked by the force Wufei was kissing him with. One hand unknowingly reached up to intertwine with the fine black strands. Wufei ended the kiss as suddenly as it had began and Duo kept his eyes closed, a soft sigh of disappointment escaping his lips unbeknownst to him.

//I need...//

Wufei choked quietly as Duo's eyes opened and he asked softly, "What was that for?"

"Sorry?" Wufei whispered quickly before backing away from Duo and retreating into the welcoming darkness of the night.

"Wufei! Come back!" Duo yelled after his withdrawing figure.

No answer reached him and Duo sighed heavily.

//Hungry eyes

Now I've got you in my sights

With my...//

Duo stared at the spot Wufei had stood, long after he had left. Suddenly he sighed and said, a slight smile on his lips, "It's getting there. Slowly, but surely, it's getting there."

//Hungry eyes//

::End::


End file.
